


[Podfic of] Recipe for Disaster

by carboncopies, girlwithabubblegun, klb, LittleRedRobinHood, luvtheheaven (VioletEmerald), reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEmerald/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Podfic by carboncopies, girlwithabubblegun, klb, LittleRedRobinHood, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, wingedwords, and wordsaremyfaith of a fic by DancingDragon42Author's summary: Maureen has a little baking mishap.
Relationships: Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Summer Sizzle 2020





	[Podfic of] Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recipe for Diaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706889) by [DancingDragon42 (justaphage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/DancingDragon42). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/recipe-for-disaster/Recipe%20for%20Disaster.mp3) | **Size:** 9.6 MB | **Duration:** 7:47

| 

Cover Art by carboncopies.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded at Virtual Podfic Summer Sizzle 2020.


End file.
